callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Man's Land (Ghosts)/Transcript
Intro Hesh: 'We call it "No Man's Land"...A span of destruction between L.A. and San Diego, created when ODIN was turned against us. The beaches and surf breaks of my own childhood were now mined and abandoned. Dad told us few men got to operate in No Man's Land. It was too dangerous, too unpredictable. If he was sending us out there, it must have been important to him. Still, I couldn't help but think this was another one of his tests. A lesson he was trying to teach us. Gameplay ''Hesh, Logan and Riley hide in a patch of grass. Hesh looks through a camera attached to Riley's body and sees two enemy soldiers patrolling. '''Hesh: (Is it on?) Ok, looks like we're good, beginning sector scan. Contact. Enemy patrol approaching from the west. Do not engage. Let them get closer. Riley looks at Hesh. Hesh: Get ready. Riley looks back at the soldiers. Hesh: Do it. Riley runs up to one of the soldiers and bites his neck, killing him. Hesh: Take 'em out! Logan takes out his Honey Badger w/ ACOG Scope and shoots the other soldier. Hesh: Clear. That's the third group in twenty miles. Keep your eyes peeled, could be more of them. "No Man's Land" June 7th - 06:19:43 Southern DMZ, CA The three move out. Hesh stops and raises his hand. Hesh: Standby. He cautiously moves forward. A quake causes Riley to whimper. Hesh: Easy, Riley. Hesh puts down his gun and looks forward. The ruins of their old house can be seen. Hesh: Welcome home... or what's left of it, anyway. Come on, let's keep moving. They begin moving. A helicopter flies over a building ahead. Hesh: Stalker-Six, this is Viking Actual, we are en route to target location, how copy? Stalker-Six: Solid copy, Viking. Be advised, recent reports of lots of enemy movement in that area. We're on a schedule here, so get that intel and get out, fast. Hesh: Roger that. The three enter the building. Hesh: Clear. Hesh looks around the inside of the building. He picks up an MTS-255 on a table. Hesh: Hey, check it out. Never thought I'd see this again. A small quake shakes the building. Hesh puts the shotgun in a scabbard on his back. Hesh: Guess that means we should keep moving. They walk up a flight of stairs and look over a landscape, a crater where the ruins of houses obliterated during the bombardment can be seen. A semi-destroyed building can be seen in the distance. Hesh: Not like you remember it, huh? This place is depressing the hell outta me. Come on. They jump down from a ledge. Hesh looks around the area. They approach a ledge overlooking a cliff. Hesh: Watch your step over here. A quake shakes everyone up, almost causing them to fall. Hesh: Shit. Whoa whoa! The church in the distance crumbles and falls into the cliff. Riley whimpers, and Hesh pets him. Hesh: You're all right, boy. Just a tremor. Riley barks and looks forward. Hesh: Sounds like trouble. They climb a small ledge. Hesh: Logan, sync up with Riley. Logan walks over to Riley. He takes out a tablet as a camera on Riley's back raises up, and Logan is able to see through this camera on the tablet. Hesh: Here we go. Riley begins moving. He jumps over a car. Hesh: The vest is synced up with your camera feed. It'll help guide him. Where you want to go, he'll follow. Scan around for a bit. Riley stops as Logan controls the camera to scan. He sees two enemy soldiers. Hesh: I see two tangos ahead. Let them separate. One soldier walks away. Hesh: The closer one, take him out first. Riley slowly walks up behind the enemy soldier, who is scanning the area. Riley jumps up from behind and bites his neck, killing him. Hesh: Nice. Where'd the other one go? See if you can get his attention. Riley barks, which draws the other soldier out. Hesh: There he is. I'll take this one. Hesh shoots the soldier in the head. Hesh: Alright Logan, have Riley search the houses. We don't want any stragglers. Riley walks into a house up ahead. The camera picks up two enemies outside. Hesh: Hang on, I've got a sniper on the balcony. He's mine. Hesh takes out the sniper without alerting any other soldiers. Hesh: Okay, take the guard out first. Riley slowly approaches the guard and bites his neck, killing him. The enemy without a weapon runs into the house and puts up a small fight, but Riley bites his neck as well. Hesh: All clear. Good boy, Riley. Let's move. Hesh and Logan move up. They hear voices inside a building. Hesh: Sounds like more inside. Stack up. Enemy Soldier: Tampoco respondieron por radio... que vaya Rodrigo con Guillermo y averigüen que fue lo que sucedió. (They didn't respond by radio either... he said that Rodrigo should go with Guillermo and find out what happened.) Hesh and Logan stand on either side of the building's door. Hesh smashes open a window. Hesh: Riley, search! Riley jumps through the window. There is an audible commotion inside, and a few soldiers attempt to exit the building from Riley's attack, but Hesh and Logan shoot them in slow-motion. Hesh: Clear. On me. Hesh, Logan and Riley enter the building and stop at a door. Hesh: Contact front! Fighting issues. The brothers come across Federation soldiers digging through what's looks like the wreckage of ODIN. Hesh: This is definitely the place... Stalker-Six, we got something here. Looks like they're digging though some wreckage. Stalker-Six: What do you mean? What kind of wreckage? Hesh: Not sure. It's guarded, but were gonna push though. Hesh, Logan and Riley move forward, eliminating any hostiles along the way. They come up to a guard house. Stalker-Six: Viking Actual, we're getting reports of large enemy movements just ahead of you. If you hurry you should be able to intercept them. Hesh: 'Roger that. Let's move! ''They move further through the boneyard, taking out hostiles. At the end they slide down a steep slope. Hesh examines the road. '''Hesh: Tracks are fresh. Looks like they went this way. The three enter a tunnel. A large convoy is heard ahead of them. Hesh: Vehicles incoming, shift right! Hesh, Logan and Riley take cover behind rusty cars as the convoy moves past. If the player obstructs the road the Federation soldiers are driving on or shoots the vehicle in any way, the Federation soldiers will get out the vehicle and start firing. As this happens, Hesh will say: Hesh: 'We're spotted! Take them out! ''Hesh and Logan attempt to take out the Federation soldiers, but it is likely for Riley to be shot and killed. If Riley is shot and killed, the quote ''"Your actions caused Riley to be killed" ''will be displayed on-screen. Then the player will have to restart from the latest checkpoint. '''Hesh: Easy, easy. Let them pass. The vehicles move onward. Hesh: Perfect. A hostile walks in front of them. They are not seen. Hesh: Hang on. Straggler on the right, two o'clock. Take him out. If the player kills him = Hesh: Good kill. |-| If the player allows Riley to kill him = Hesh: Good boy Riley. Stay low, follow my lead. They take cover inside a rusty ship. A massive convention of Federation soldiers and BTRs can be seen. If the player shoots one of the Federation soldiers, the whole group will fire back and Hesh will say: Hesh: 'We're spotted! Take them out! ''Suddenly, the quote ''"The enemy was alerted to your presence" ''will be displayed on-screen, and the player will have to restart from the latest checkpoint. '''Hesh: Jackpot. Stalker, we're seeing a massive enemy camp ahead. Moving to investigate. (To Logan) Sync on Riley. Here we go. Logan opens up the camera on Riley again and Riley moves into the long grass below. Hesh: Ok lots of enemy movement over here so let's take this nice and slow. Scout around, see if you can find anything. Riley moves forward, hidden in the grass from the Federation. Hesh: Remember, move slow and keep Riley hidden in the grass. Uncompromised, Riley moves through a column in the grass and comes across a hostile. Hesh: This should work. Riley attacks and kills the enemy. Hesh: Good kill. Riley moves through a bus. He comes across another hostile. Hesh: Ok, we're in. Let's find out what's going on here. Riley attacks the first enemy. He then proceeds to kill another. Hesh: Good kill. Okay, we're moving up. Riley kills a third guard... Hesh: Nice. If the player lets Riley kill one of the guards when not necessary Hesh: 'Stay out of sight. You alerted one of the guards. ''One of the guards will shoot Riley, whether or not Riley is hidden in the grass, and if Riley is killed, the player will have to restart from the latest checkpoint. Hesh will say the below audibly or inaudibly, depending whether Riley is killed or not. '''Hesh: '''We're spotted! Take them out! ''...before coming across a man on a trailer beside a container. '' '''Hesh: The guy on the trailer, you see him? Logan zooms in. He sees Rorke on it. A man wearing a Ghost mask is held at gunpoint before him. Riley remains hidden in the grass. Rorke: Well, well, well. So nice you could join us. Hesh: Hey, you see that guy's mask? Ajax: Rorke? Rorke: What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Ajax: You won't get anything from me. Rorke: Well, that's too bad then. Rorke pulls out a P226 and seemingly looks like he is about to execute Ajax, but the gun is not loaded. Ajax drops his head in relief. Rorke: Heh. Now you didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you? Oh no. You and me got a lot of catching up to do. Rorke signals for Ajax to be removed. He speaks to the other men. Rorke: Move everything to Firebase Charlie! Including him! Operation Homecoming will proceed on schedule! Hesh: Firebase Charlie? Operation Homecoming? Stalker-Six: Viking, what's your position? You boys better double time it or you get left behind. Hesh: Roger that, we're on our way. Marking the rally point now. Get Riley out of there. We'll regroup at the exit. Riley is reunited with Hesh and Logan at the exit point. The player assumes control of Logan again. Hesh: Good boy Riley. Let's move! Stalker-Six, we're headed to your position. Don't start the party without us! Riley suddenly rushes ahead, barking. Hesh: Riley! Slow down! Riley continues barking. Hesh: What is this dog up to? Riley, heel! Logan and Hesh catch up to Riley, who is still barking at nothing. Hesh: Woah, woah, woah, slow down. (Subtitles say: woah, woah, slow down). Something isn't right. What's wrong boy? Slowly but gradually, a large pack of wolves appear from the bushes. Hesh: Oh shit. (Grabs Riley) Okay, back it up. Logan and Hesh shoot at the wolves. One of them knocks Logan down and tries to tear out his throat. The player has to repeatedly tap the "USE" key to keep the wolf at bay. After a tense few moments, Riley tackles the wolf away from Logan but is attacked himself. Logan sees a nearby P226, grabs it and shoots the wolf in the head, saving Riley. More wolves close in on them. Logan shoots but his pistol runs dry. But just as a wolf tries to kill Logan, Merrick comes in and tackles it out of the way in slow motion. The wolves run away as Merrick shoots at them and helps Logan up. His right hand man, Keegan, joins the group. Merrick: You look lost. Hesh: We're not lost. We were looking for you, Captain Merrick. Merrick: Walker. I believe you have something for me? Hesh: We saw a group of Feds moving a guy to Firebase Charlie. (Gives the intel to Merrick) He one of yours? Merrick: Yeah, Ajax. (Puts the intel away) All right, we don't have a lot of time. You can stick with us but you do what I say, when I say it. Understood? Hesh: Yes, sir. Hesh, Logan, Merrick and Keegan move forward coming up to a gate. On the other side, a lot of Federation activity can be seen. Hesh lifts the gate off and puts it aside. They go through. A large hovercraft can be seen. They come up to a large group of enemies. Keegan: Got some stragglers on the road. Could be trouble. Merrick: Okay. Keegan, post up and keep us covered. You Walker boys are with me. They get into position. Merrick: Okay, Keegan. Kick us off. Keegan kills an enemy. The other enemies notice. The enemies open fire. Merrick: Weapons free! Merrick, Keegan, Hesh and Logan open fire on the enemies. Once the area is clear... Merrick: Move up! Top of the hill, let's go! ...they move up and come up to a cliff overlooking the stadium. Merrick: Keegan, take point. Get us headed towards the stadium. Ajax doesn't have long. The mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts